1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric toy guns and more particularly, to a gun bolt transmission mechanism for electric toy gun, which enables the bolt body to be moved accurately to simulate the motion of a real gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
The driving principle of an electric toy gun is different from that of a toy air-soft gun. With respect to the driving system in an electric toy gun, triggering the trigger causes displacement of a conduction control holder into contact with an electric terminal holder, thereby starting a firing mechanism. When firing a bullet, a battery-operated gear set 10 is started to move a piston set 30 in the gun body 20 toward the rear side (see FIG. 1). The piston set 30 is loaded with a spring member 301 that is capable of returning the piston set 30. When the gear set 10 reaches a predetermined position, the piston set 30 is released from the gear set 10 and moved forwardly by the spring member 301 to its former position. At this time, a compressed gas is discharged to drive an air-soft bullet out of the gun barrel of the toy gun.
In a conventional electric toy gun, the component parts of the aforesaid driving system are kept on the inside of the gun body. When viewing from the outside, people cannot see the motion of the component parts of the aforesaid driving system. Thus, the firing of an electric toy gun cannot simulate the action of a real gun. This drawback limits the application of conventional electric toy guns in certain fields, for example, in military training.
Taiwan patent publication M343786 discloses an improved design to eliminate the aforesaid drawback. According to this design, as shown in FIG. 2, a de-arm device (bolt body) 40 is disposed outside the piston set 30 and movable backwards by the piston set 30 to simulate the firing action of a real gun. The de-arm device (bolt body) 40 is movable with the piston set 30 synchronously (i.e., the de-arm device 40 moves forwards or backwards subject to the displacement of the piston set 30). However, when one toy bullet is fired, the inertia effect of the gear set 10 will move the piston set 30, thus the piston set 30 may be not stopped at the front-most point, leading to inaccurate positioning of the de-arm device (bolt body) 40. Further, the gun body 20 has a see-through portion through which people can see the motion of the de-arm device (bolt body) 40 in the gun body 20. However, inaccurate positioning of the de-arm device (bolt body) 40 in the gun body 20 lowers the simulation credibility. Therefore, an improvement in this regard is necessary.